


What's In A Name

by The_Crab_Overlord



Series: Victor's Tower AU [1]
Category: Lunch Club
Genre: Other, Victor's tower AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crab_Overlord/pseuds/The_Crab_Overlord
Summary: We all have names, but what exactly is in Slimecicle's?
Series: Victor's Tower AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779544
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62
Collections: victors' tower (stories from floor 6)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).



> Shoutout to the Victor's Tower Server to prereading this :)  
> I know it's short. I hope to make longer one-shots later.

The Pun Master.

The Tree Boy.

Rating of One.

Nameless.

Slimecicle.

Charlie.

Charlie had had many names. In his opinion, too many names. But at this point, Charlie and Slimecicle were almost interchangeable. While Slimecicle was the name of the Victor, the name of the channel he live-streamed on, the name of the channel he uploaded to, everyone just called him Charlie. He had never wanted a name other than Charlie, after all. He had never had a nickname (unless you wanted to count Bra’ad from back home), and he didn’t intend to start in the Games. He was one of the Tributes in history to not choose a name. The only one in recent memory, if memory did serve. He saw no reason to change his name. If being born Charlie was enough, then ending as Charlie would be good enough too.

At least, in his eyes.

So when his gala came, He cringed a bit when he was announced as Slimecicle the Victor, and not Charlie the Victor. He adjusted the cuffs on his achingly bright suit and took the podium. 

Hopefully, the people in the room, watching from the broadcasts, saw Charlie. But truly, he didn’t know if Charlie would ever be back. At least not in a pure form.


	2. What's In A Victory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 64.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here for my clout grabby hands.

And then, he is 64. 

The 64th Victor of the honorable Hunger Games, Slimecicle, in all his tender, forested glory. There is no glory in victory, he thinks. Only in survival. He clutches his necklace in that same tenderness and holds it. 

Were they proud?

It’s hard to imagine any universe in which they both were proud and were not proud simultaneously. On one hand, he has survived, he has won, and now they’re going to be fed because of it. They’ll be safe for at least one more year. 

But on the other hand, he’s won.

What’s in a victory?

There is the silence between the final moments and then an announcer calling your name. There is the silence of an elevator ride, there is the silence of coexisting in a space with four other people who have experienced that same pride and shame in the same exact victory, and you know that you live in the sixth floor of a tower with five other floors of people experiencing the same thing.

They have heard the silence of victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was really short but if you're here for the second time, thank you!!!! I'm trying to get back into writing RPF again.


End file.
